


Opposites Attract

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel moves to a new town with his mum to escape the pained memories of his father walking out. Friendless and thrown into a school where being different doesn’t end well he meets four individuals that take him in and make him feel wanted for once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I received on Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Marcel/Louis - Cliche high school AU - No smut - Fluff - Bullying.

Marcel stared at himself nervously in the mirror. Maybe he would pretend to be sick and stay home. Putting off school for one more day wouldn’t hurt after all people considered him to be a genius so it wouldn’t take him long to catch up on whatever he missed.

 

 

“Are you ready, darling?” Anne asked as she passed by the bathroom carrying a box.

 

 

“Mum maybe I should stay home and help you with the boxes; all of this heavy lifting could mess up your back.” Marcel replied fidgeting nervously. Anne sighed placing the box down on the floor before cupping her son’s face, “I know you’re scared honey. A new town, new school, and a new home all in such a short amount of time can be scary but you can’t just hide here for the rest of your life you’re going to have to go out there and face your fears.” She answered pulling him into a tight hug, “You better get going or you’re going to be late. Just be yourself everything will be fine.” She added pulling the car keys from her pocket and handing it to him.

 

 

“Thanks mum try to carry the light boxes while I’m gone and I’ll help you with the heavy ones when I get home.” He said before stepping around her to enter his nearly empty room. He picked up his book bag and slung it onto his back. To be honest he’d rather carry all of his books but his mum insisted he get one of these damn book bags that were very bad for your posture. He shuffled out of the house after giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

When he arrived at the school a few minutes later he stared at the ominous building from inside the safety of his car. After a few calming breaths he grabbed his things from the passenger seat. As he walked towards the building heads turned to gawk at him and he could hear loud sniggering already being thrown in his direction. He quickened his pace and pushed open the doors thinking he was getting away from the attention only to be thrown in to a sea of people. He hurried passed all of the amused faces as he scanned the halls for the office.

 

 

He finally made it into the large office, “Uhm, excuse me ma’am?” he said nervously to the elderly woman behind the desk, “I’m new here and I need to get my schedule, please.”

 

 

 

“What’s your name, dear?” she asked gently smiling at him.

 

 

“Marcel Styles.” He replied smiling back at her.

 

 She opened up her filing cabinet and pulled out a few sheets of paper. After highlighting some things she handed the papers over to him, “Here’s your schedule and a map of the school. I’ve color coordinated the quickest route to your classes on the map so you won’t get lost. If you need anything else don’t be afraid to come ask me. Good luck Marcel.” She said before answering her phone.

 

 

Marcel thanked her quietly before venturing out into the hallway again. He pushed up his glasses to situate them before glancing at the map. His first class was Literature he followed the map until he reached a closed door; he knocked lightly and entered the classroom. A blonde woman stood from where she was sitting behind a large oak desk, “Hello can I help you?” she asked.

 

 

“I’m new here and this is my first class I know the bell hasn’t rung yet but I don’t have anywhere to go.” He replied nervously, “Is it okay if I sit in here?”

 

 

“Sure come on in Marcel I’m Mrs. Teasdale. That over there is my best student, Louis.” He glanced over to a boy in the back of the room - he didn’t seem like the type to love literature. His clothes were black and he had several piercings on his face. Marcel could also make out a hint of ink peeping out from the hoodie he wore, “There is a free seat next to him so that will be your permanent seat.” She said as she looked up from her seating chart.

 

 

Marcel slowly made his way over and slid into the desk next to Louis’, “Hello it’s nice to meet you.” He said pulling his binder from his book bag. His mum said it was rude to not greet someone who was introduced to you. Louis looked over at Marcel a calm expression on his face, “Hey I’m Louis but you already know that. Nice bow tie.” He said before turning back to his open book.

 

 

“Thanks.” Marcel mumbled feeling a bit awkward at his lack of expression. A loud bell rang throughout the building followed by the sound of footsteps before long the door opened and people began filing in, “Take your seats quietly please.” Mrs. Teasdale said sternly.

 

 

He was thankful that there was no seat to his right or in front of him. He was a one person row. A blonde boy dropped his things loudly beside his desk before turning to Louis, “Who’s this?” he asked in a thick Irish accent. Louis looked up from his book again, “Marcel, he’s new.” He said simply.

 

 

“Hey Marcel I’m Niall.” He said extending his hand. Marcel stared at him wide eyed before shaking his hand, “Hi Niall it’s nice to meet you.”

 

 

“Likewise, where did you move here from?” He asked taking out his book and slamming it on his desk. Marcel flinched noticing how loud Niall was, “Me and my mum moved here from Holmes Chapel.” He replied glumly.

 

Louis noticed his change in mood immediately, “Niall stop being nosy.” He said flipping the page of his book. Niall pouted turning in his seat and opening his book. When the class had settled in Mrs. Teasdale stood up, “We have a new student in our class his name is Marcel.” She said happily gesturing towards where he was seated. Marcel slid down into his seat when everyone turned to look at him.

 

 

“Look at his dorky glasses with the sweater vest and bowtie combination. He’s going to be a real lady killer.” A boy in a varsity jacket said laughing with all his friends.

 

 

“Who picked out his clothes his grandma?” added a girl who looked like a plastic doll.

 

 

“I’d rather my grandma pick my clothes than a hooker on the side of the road.” Louis said not looking up from his book.

 

 

“What did you just say to me freak?!” she screeched, “Do you know who my father is?” she added snobbishly.

 

 

“I don’t care if you father is the king of our wonderful country I’m sure he’s not exactly proud to have a tramp for a daughter which is probably why he throws money at you so you’ll stay away from him.” Louis replied smirking.

 

Marcel stared at the teacher who was sitting at her desk watching the argument with an amused expression.

 

 

“Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that you piece of shit.”

 

 

“I didn’t realize she was your girlfriend since she’s fucking half of the football team. Maybe if you weren’t so busy injecting yourself with steroids you’d know that.” He answered yawning.

 

 

Niall began laughing hysterically as he turned and winked at Marcel before turning his attention back to the argument.

 

 

 

“If you lot are done squabbling then open your books to page 383 and read A Midsummer Night's Dream after you’ve done that come get these 3 packets from my desk.” She said strictly.

 

 

The room grew quiet before everyone began opening their books. Marcel flipped to the page but he had already read this play many times before so he got up from his seat and made his way to the teacher’s desk. As he reached out to retrieve the packets another hand bumped against his. He looked up to find Louis staring back at him, “I’m sorry you go ahead.” he whispered to Louis and backed away a bit. Louis stared at him for a moment before grabbing the packets and turning to make his way back to his seat. Marcel quickly collected the packets before retreating.

 

 

He easily finished them and sat at his desk quietly. The bell rang and the class quickly packed up their things and left the room. Marcel approached the teacher, “I’m sorry for the commotion I caused at the beginning of class.” He said handing Mrs. Teasdale his packets.

 

 

“Have you finished them?” she asked amazed.

 

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

 

Louis walked passed him placing his packets on the desk without saying a word before leaving the room.

 

 

“You have a 15 minute break before your next class Marcel I hope the rest of your day goes well.” She said sweetly.

 

 

“Thank you. See you tomorrow Mrs. Teasdale.” He said before leaving the room.

 

 

“You shouldn’t have apologized for something that wasn’t your fault.” Louis said as soon as Marcel walked out of the room.

 

 

“Oh, well I’m use to people laughing at me.” He replied pulling at the end of his sweater vest, “Thank you for standing up for me though I appreciate it.” He added shyly.

 

 

“You’re welcome.” He replied before turning to walk away, “Do you have some where to be right now?” he asked turning to look at Marcel.

 

 

“Uh, no I was just going to find my next class.” Marcel answered.

 

 

“What’s your next class?” Louis asked taking the schedule from his hand and scanning it, “Are you a genius?” he asked staring up shocked.

 

 

“We-Well I don’t like the word genius it sounds sn-snobbish but yes.” The younger boy replied blushing.

 

 

“Mr. Aktin’s is up these stairs – fourth door on the right.” Louis said handing the paper back to him before gesturing for him to follow.

 

 

“Where are we going?” Marcel asked as they wove threw the hallways.

 

 

“Library.” Louis replied simply before going through large double doors.

 

 

Marcel gasped at the vast library. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. He quickly followed Louis up a flight of stairs and into the back of the room.

 

 

“About time you showed up Tommo what was taking you so long?” A dark skinned boy asked, “Who’s this?”

 

 

 

“Marcie!” Niall shouted throwing his arm around his shoulder, “I didn’t expect to see you here. This is Zayn and Liam. Guys this is Marcie.”

 

 

 

“His name is Marcel not Marcie, mate.” Louis said hoisting himself up onto the table.

 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Marcel.” Liam said smiling.

 

 

“Are you the fifth member of our little family?” Zayn asked pinching his cheek humorously.

 

 

 

“I-I’m not sure.” Marcel replied nervously as they stared at him.

 

 

“We meet here during break and we eat in here during lunch. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.” Louis said kicking his legs back and forth.

 

 

“Oh, I see what’s going on here.” Zayn said smirking, “Tommo has taken a liking to you Marcie.” He cooed.

 

 

Louis dug his elbow into Zayn’s side causing the younger boy to cry out in pain, “Shut it.”

 

 

“So what do you say Marcie will you join us?” Zayn asked.

 

 

“I still don’t unders-understand.” Marcel muttered confused not sure what they were asking.

 

 

“We’re a family the four of us. We protect each other from harm. Louis was the first one he took us all in after we came to school here. It might seem fine now but the students here are ruthless and will tear you apart.” Niall replied, “So what do you say?”

 

 

They wanted him to be a part of their family?  He did always want brothers of his own and he has never had friends. There was no way he was going to let this chance slip out of his hands, “I’m in.”

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

The rest of the day could have been better he tried to keep his spirits up even as people laughed and threw wads of paper at him. After lunch was the last time he saw Louis. He had English with Liam and maths with Zayn so at least in those classes he had someone to talk to and no one would mess with him but when the boys weren’t near is when the torment started. Throughout the day he’d been shoved into many lockers causing his arms to bruise and ache painfully.

 

 

The bell to dismiss school rang and everyone happily ran out of the building and got into their cars or hopped onto the busses. Marcel slowly made his way out of his last class hoping to run into Louis but as he exited the building there was no sign of any of the boys. He hurried passed the lingering crowds of people in the parking lot, “Where you going in such a hurry Mark?” The steroid abuser from first period asked grabbing him by the front of his sweater vest, “Where everyone else is going to a place called home and my name isn’t Mark it’s Marcel.” He replied simply a bit shaken but trying to keep his cool.

 

 

“Are you trying to be a smart ass?” he replied grabbing Marcel’s glasses and throwing them to the ground.

 

 

Marcel struggled against the hand that held him. He refused to be man handled like some school girl, “It’s not my fault you have the brain of a fly.” Marcel replied kicking him in the leg as hard as he could. He yelped in pain and Marcel hit the ground scraping his arm up in the process, “You better learn your fucking place bitch.” He growled before his foot made contact with Marcel’s stomach. The younger boy curled up into a ball as he endured the beating. There wasn’t anything he could do but take it because he wasn’t the fighting type. Marcel could feel the blood dripping down his face as he lay on the pavement.

 

 

“Get your fucking hands off of him!”

 

 

 

Before he could comprehend what happened he felt himself being lifted gently off the ground and into a sitting position, “Marcie are you okay?” Niall’s asked softly.

 

 

 

“I-I think so.” He said close to tears, “I can’t see anything he th-threw my glasses.” He added running his hands on the pavement to find them. He winced as pain shot through his body, “Take it easy Marcie I’ll find them for you.” Liam replied pushing him so he was leaning up against his car.

 

 

“You won’t always be able to protect your little boyfriend Tomlinson.”

 

 

“If you lay your filthy hands on him again I’m make you regret it for the rest of your life.” Louis spat his voice dangerously low.

 

 

“If it’s a fight you want Anderson me and Tommo are willing to take up that challenge; anytime, anywhere.” Zayn added smirking.

 

 

“I don’t have time for you pussies I’ve got better things to do.” He scoffed and began walking away.

 

 

When the crowd dispersed Louis rushed to Marcel’s side, “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly examining him, “Where are your keys at I’ll drive you home.” Louis added.

 

 

The younger boy didn’t argue he just dug into his pocket and fetched the keys before handing them to Louis.

 

 

“Here are his glasses Lou I’m afraid those ass holes broke ‘em.” Liam said handing Louis his glasses in two pieces, “We’ve got to head to work – phone us later and tell us how he’s doing okay?”

 

 

“Alright see you guys later.” Louis said as he lifted Marcel into a standing position. It was kind of hard to maneuver him when he was taller than Louis was but the older boy managed to get him into the passenger seat.

 

 

“Where do you live?”

 

 

Marcel told him the directions before leaning back in the seat trying to stay as still as possible for when he moved even a tiny bit the most horrible pain shot through him.

 

 

“There’s a woman standing in your drive way and she looks very worried.” Louis said as they stopped.

 

“My mum.”

 

Louis got out of the car and Anne ran up to the car, “What happened?” she asked as she opened the door.

 

 

“Bullies roughed him up in the parking lot.” Louis replied helping her carry Marcel inside and placed him onto the couch.

 

 

“I’m fine mum!” he said as she fussed over him.

 

 

“You most certainly are not you’re bleeding and bruised, darling.” She said sadly.

 

 

“Can you please get some water and a rag so I can clean up the blood?” Louis asked politely, “Oh and some tape to if you have it.” He added.

 

 

“Yes I’ll be right back.” She said before rushing off.

 

 

After a few minutes Anne came back into the room with the supplies and set them down, “Are you boys hungry? I’ll go make something to eat.” She said before leaving again.

 

 

Louis set to work cleaning Marcel’s wounds, “I’m sorry I didn’t show up sooner.” Louis whispered so he wouldn’t be over heard by Anne.

 

 

“Don’t apologize I’m j-just glad you showed up.” He replied shyly.

 

 

 

“I’ll always be here when you need me.” Louis replied as he wiped the blood from the younger boys lip.

 

 

Marcel felt himself blushing as the two stared at each other for what felt like a century. The silence was broken when Louis’ phone began ringing loudly. He pulled his phone out annoyed before getting up and exiting the room to answer it. Marcel bit his lip confused.

 

 

 

“What is this strange feeling?” he thought running his hand over his clothed stomach. He felt drawn to Louis but he couldn’t make heads or tails of these strange feelings, “Maybe I’ll ask mum later.”

 

 

 

Louis stomped back into the room looking rather annoyed, “Sorry about that my dad was calling me to tell me I have to baby sit my sisters tonight.” He said as he sat down next to Marcel on the couch. Marcel squinted at him trying to read his facial expression but it was hard when everything was blurry. Louis giggled at the sight of Marcel’s scrunched up face. He grabbed the boys broken glasses along with the tape and tapped the two pieces together the best he could, “Here this should help.” He said pushing the black frames onto his face his soft hands brushing against Marcel’s pale skin.

 

 

 

“Thank  y-you for everything Louis.” Marcel mumbled, “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bur-burden.” He added sadly clasping his hands together in his lap.

 

 

Louis reached out and placed his hands on top of Marcel’s shaking ones, “Don’t say that you’re not a burden. Everyone needs someone they can lean on.” Louis replied staring into Marcel’s green eyes.

 

 

They both seem entranced by the other neither of them moved or said a word. Louis slowly leaned in but when their lips were inches apart Anne burst into the room. Louis jerked away a slight blush on his cheeks, “Uh, I have to g-go babysit and stuff.” He said nervously. Marcel stared at him wide eyed for a moment.

 

 

Was he about to kiss me?

 

 

“Oh, of course, sorry for taking up so much of your time.” Marcel said getting up from the couch wincing slightly at his aching ribs.

 

 

“No it’s fine I’m just glad you’re alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

 

“Yeah definitely.” Marcel replied smiling.

 

 

“It was nice to meet you Mrs. Styles.”

 

 

“Oh call me Miss Anne, dear and thank you for taking care of my Marcel. Here take this sandwich with you to eat on the way.” She said sweetly.

 

 

Louis smiled grabbing the sandwich off the plate, “Thank you. Bye Marcie.” He said before leaving.

 

 

Marcel sighed dreamily before sinking into the soft couch. At first the nickname had annoyed him a bit but coming from Louis’ mouth it just felt right. He looked up to find his mum staring at him an amused expression on her face, “So Marcie who’s this handsome friend of yours?” she asked sitting down next to him.

 

 

“His name is Louis I met him in first period Literature. When some of the students started having a go at me for the way I dress he stood up for me.” He gushed, “And on my way to the car after school I got jumped by a bunch of them for being a smart ass apparently but Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall came and scared them away.”

 

 

“Niall, Liam, and Zayn?” she asked curiously.

 

 

“Yeah my friends mum.”

 

 

“I’m so proud of you for making friends on your first day at that horrid school! I thought you being enrolled in the middle of a school year would be a hard transition but now I’m not worried because you made friends!” she said hugging him tightly, “I want you to invite them all over for dinner tomorrow!”

 

 

“Ow mum I’m hurt remember could you not hug me so tight.” He said pushing at her lightly, “If I do invite them over please promise you won’t scare them away.”

 

 

“I won’t I promise now eat this sandwich and get some rest I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

 

 

Marcel nodded grabbing the plate and going to his bedroom. He threw his bag onto the bed before plopping down beside it. As he munched on the sandwich he did his homework before exhaustion took him and he fell asleep beside his books.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

The next day when he got to school he decided to go straight to his first class so he wouldn’t be caught off guard by those brutes again. When he entered the class room he was happy to see Louis sitting in his seat scanning over something in his textbook.

 

 

“Good morning Marcel I heard you had quite a rough day yesterday.” Mrs. Teasdale said from her desk, “I reported them to the principal this morning so you won’t have to worry about them for a couple of days.” She said smiling.

 

 

 

“Oh, thank you.” He replied before slipping into his desk, “What are we learning today?”

 

 

 

“We’re doing Shakespeare plays today and next week but I haven’t decided on which one to teach today. I let Louis pick yesterday. How about you chose this time Marcel?” she asked excitedly.

 

 

“I’d be honored too. My favorite Shakespeare play is the Twelfth Night so I’ll choose it.” He answered confidently.

 

 

“Fantastic choice I’ll go make copies for the packet.” She said as she rummaged through her filing cabinet before pulling out a few sheets and exiting the room.

 

 

“She’s right you picked a great play. I enjoy the Twelfth Night a lot.” Louis said, “We’re actually doing this play in Theater class. You should audition.”

 

 

“No way I-I’m not the theater type.” He replied nervously, “I’m the book type if you haven’t noticed.” He added chuckling as he gestured to his attire.

 

 

“No bowtie today?” Louis asked suddenly.

 

 

“I thought it was best to leave the bowtie out today because it seemed to provoke people.” He replied frowning.

 

 

The bell rang out loudly signaling for everyone to head to class, “That’s too bad I liked your bowtie. It made you look handsome; well more handsome then you already are.” Louis whispered as people began trickling into the room.

 

 

His face flushed pink, “Th-Thank you.”

 

 

The whole class period all he could think about was Louis calling him handsome; his angelic voice echoing in his mind - replaying his words over and over again. When the class ended he handed Mrs. Teasdale his work before him and Louis made their way to the library.

 

 

“Look at the happy couple off to find a closet to shag in.” Anderson said from the bottom of the stairs.

 

 

“It’s alright I know you’re just grumpy because you’re not getting any Anderson.” Louis replied smirking.

 

 

 

“I get more ass then you do freak.”

 

 

 

“Oh really, I hope the poor girls you’re fucking know you have the clap.” Louis sneered.

 

 

 

“You have chlamydia!?” the blonde next to him shrieked.

 

 

 

Louis laughed before grabbing Marcel’s hand and running away from the scene he had caused.

 

 

 

As they climbed the stairs in the library Marcel could make out Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

 

 

“How’d you know he has the clap?” Marcel asked as they walked.

 

 

“My mum’s a nurse at the hospital.” He replied coolly, “I may have looked at his file while I was in her office.”

 

 

 

Marcel laughed before remembering what he had promised his mum. His happy expression was soon replaced with a glum one.

 

 

“What’s wrong Marcie?” Niall asked as they approached.

 

 

“I promised my mum I’d invite you all to dinner. You don’t have to say yes I know it’s weird for a guy to ask other guys over for dinner but-“

 

 

“When does she want us over?” Zayn asked interrupting Marcel’s blabbering.

 

 

“T-Tonight.” He answered a bit surprised.

 

 

“I never say no to free food so I’ll be there.” Niall replied cheerfully.

 

 

“Count me in.” Zayn added.

 

 

 

“Yeah me too and don’t think of it as weird we’re friends so it’s okay.” Louis said throwing his arm over the younger boys shoulder, “It’ll be fun all of us together.”

 

 

 

“I wish I could make it but I have to have to take someone’s shift tonight. Tell your mum I’ll come over another night and that I’m sorry.” Liam replied sadly.

 

 

 

“I’ll bring my XBOX and FIFA!” Zayn said, “And I can whoop your arse Tommo.”

 

 

“You wish Malik.”

 

 

“We’ll meet you at your house after school after we go by my flat.”  Zayn said to Marcel cheerfully.

 

 

 

“Sounds great. Oh just as a warning my mum can get a bit over excited about dinner guests so keep that in mind.” He said cautiously.

 

 

“That sounds like Tommo’s mum she’s the same way.” Zayn said sniggering.

 

 

 

“The list of things we have in common just keeps growing.” Louis said smiling sweetly at the younger boy.

 

 

 

Marcel smiled back shyly. It felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. The feeling was getting stronger every time he saw Louis or thought about him.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

After he got home from school he rushed to take a shower before entering the kitchen to see how far his mum had gotten with dinner. Marcel watched as his mum rushed about the kitchen stirring pots and cutting up vegetables, “Mum can I ask you a question?” he asked hesitantly as he lifted himself onto the counter.

 

 

“Sure what’s on your mind honey?” she asked as she lowered the heat on one of the pots.

 

 

He sat there for a moment in silence mulling over how he should ask her, “Wh-What does it mean when there’s a fluttering sensation in your stomach?” he asked slowly not sure if that was a good way to put it, “And no I don’t have gas before you decide to make a joke.” He added quickly knowing his mum loved a good joke.

 

 

Anne chuckled at how well her son knew her, “You mean when there are butterflies in your stomach?” she asked already knowing the cause for her son’s nervousness.

 

 

Marcel’s face scrunched up confused, “It’s impossible to have butterflies in your stomach mum. Even if they managed to somehow get in there the temperature alone would kill them not to mention the acid.” He replied picking up a piece of cucumber from the salad his mum was making and popped it into his mouth.

 

 

“I don’t mean actual butterflies dear it’s a figure of speech. It describes the sensation of the fluttering in your stomach.” She explained slipping on her oven mitts, “When this happens to you is there a certain person in the room with you that causes said sensation or perhaps your thinking of someone?” she asked as she pulled a large pot out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool.

 

 

Marcel felt his face flush as Louis popped into his mind; the way he smiled, that cute face he made when he was concentrating, the way he protected him from those brutes, and how he took care of him after they beat him up. Anne noticed the dreamy expression on her son’s face and knew he must have fallen in love but was too daft to realize it yet, “I’m going to take your silence as a yes.” She said after a moment, “Are you going to tell me who it is?” she asked but before he could answer the door bell rang.

 

 

He hopped down from the counter eyes wide with shock, “They can’t be here already I haven’t styled my hair yet it’s all curly!” he said in disbelief.

 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with your curly hair how many times do I have to tell you that!” she said as he freaked out in the middle of the kitchen.

 

 

“Are you kidding they make me look like a child mum! I’m not even dressed properly I can’t be seen in a t-shirt and black pants!”

 

 

“Go answer the door and stop fretting over the way you look. They’re your friends they won’t care!” she said pushing him to the front door before hurrying back into the kitchen.

 

 

He stood staring at the front door for what felt like a century before taking a deep breath and opening it, “Sorry I didn’t he-hear the doorbell.” He said moving so they could come in.

 

 

The three of them stared at him shocked, “Great now they think I’m some kind of weirdo I should have ran upstairs to change and fix my hair now I’m going to lose the only friends I’ve ever had.” he thought biting his lip to keep from crying.

 

 

“Where can we set up the Xbox?” Zayn asked trying to break the awkward silence.

 

 

“Oh, follow me.” Marcel led them to his bedroom before making some excuse to leave the room for a moment.

 

 

He leaned up against the wall letting the tears he’d been holding in fall from his eyes.

 

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Louis’ voice said from beside him.

 

 

Marcel jumped startled, “Oh, nothing I’m just being stupid.” He replied quickly his voice shaking.

 

 

Louis reached up and wiped the tears from Marcel’s face, “What’s wrong? Please tell me.” He whispered staring up at the younger boy.

 

 

Marcel felt his eyes stinging as fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes, “I’ll und-understand if you don’t want to be my fri-friend anymore.” He mumbled staring at the floor intensely.

 

 

“Where is this coming from Marcel?” Louis asked softly tucking his hand underneath his chin to tilt his face up.

 

 

The younger boy gestured at himself and Louis immediately understood, “Remember what I told you before that I’ll always be here for you when you need me? I meant every word. Just because you look different doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being your friend and I promise Zayn, Liam, and Niall will say the same.” Louis said, “Plus I really love these curls why do you hide them under all that hair wax?” he asked running his fingers through Marcel’s soft hair.

 

 

“Boy’s dinner is ready!” Anne’s voice said from the kitchen.

 

 

Louis backed away as Zayn and Niall crashed out of the room pushing at each other to get through the door, “I’m starving!” Niall said as he rushed passed them Zayn following quickly behind.

 

 

Louis chuckled and grabbed Marcel’s hand before running after them. They all scrambled into the dining room, “Whoa look at all this food; is it all for us?!” Niall asked as he sat down at the table.

 

“Of course, it’s my thanks to you for helping my Marcel.” Anne said as she placed drinks onto the table for them.

 

 

“Oh, how rude of me I haven’t even asked your names.” She said as she sat down next to Marcel.

 

 

“My names Zayn and this is Niall.” He said pointing to Niall who was still in shock at the amount of food that lay in front of him.

 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you both. You can call me Miss Anne.” She said sweetly, “Well dig in!”

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

After a long night of great food and endless amounts of FIFA Niall and Zayn headed home, “Are you going too?” Marcel asked quietly.

 

 

“I don’t have anywhere to be. My parents are left on holiday today with my sisters. I’d rather be here with you then at home alone.” He replied, “Maybe I could stay the night it is the weekend after all. If you don’t mind that is.” He said biting his lip nervously.

 

 

“No I-I don’t mind let me go tell my mum you’re st-staying.” He said replied before getting up from the bed.

 

 

He quickly burst into his mum’s bedroom without knocking. She looked up from her book a bit shocked, “Have they all gone?” she asked placing the book in her lap.

 

 

“Not quite, Louis is staying the night.” He said hurriedly.

 

 

Anne smirked, “Okay dear that’s fine.” She said picking up her book and continuing to read. Marcel smiled happily before going to exit the room, “Just a word of advice dear. Whatever happens just go with your heart.” She said as he was closing the door.

 

 

Marcel paused for a moment, “What does she mean…” he thought as he went back to his room where Louis was waiting for him.

 

 

When he entered the room Louis was lounging on his bed with his eyes closed. He sat down on the edge of the bed cautiously trying to not disturb him, “Come lay with me?” he asked opening one eye to look at him.

 

 

Marcel nodded slipping into the bed next the older boy. The heat radiating off Louis’ body calmed Marcel’s nerves a bit. Louis turned his body so they were face to face, “You’re trembling. Are you cold?” He asked before pulling him close.

 

 

Marcel gasped tensing as Louis’ arms wrapped around his waist. After a moment his body began relaxing and he melted into Louis’ embrace, “Thank you for letting me stay over I really didn’t want to be alone.” Louis said his voice pained.

 

 

“Is everything okay Lou?” he asked when he felt Louis’ body shaking.

 

 

Marcel looked up to see tears sliding down Louis’ cheeks. His heart felt as if it had shattered. He hugged Louis close wishing he could make his pain go away, “Pl-Please don’t cry I don’t like seeing you hurt. Tell me what’s wrong, please.” Marcel pleaded trying to hold back his own emotions.

 

 

“My pare-parents are getting a divorce. That’s why they went on ho-holiday with my sisters. It was supposed to be a fami-family holiday but we’re not really a family anymore so I refused to go.” He said burying his face into Marcel’s neck as he sobbed.

 

 

Marcel’s grip on him tightened as Louis cried. He knew what it was like. His dad had walked out on him and his mum not too long ago. He remembered feeling so helpless when he heard his mum crying in her bedroom at night. Marcel felt the tears fall from his eyes as he thought about the pain he’d experienced. It was bad enough he got beat up every day at school but when he got home he was faced with the reality that he’d never see his father again. That’s why they had decided to move because that house just held to many painful memories for them. They wanted a new start. That’s what Louis needed a new start and Marcel knew just how to give him one. He scooted backwards on the bed so he could see Louis. He cupped his face gently before pushing their lips together. Louis froze before he started to kiss back desperately. The older boy clung to Marcel as if he was his lifeline.

 

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you Louis. It’s my turn to let you lean on me. Don’t worry I won’t let you fall.” Marcel whispered as he caressed his face softly.

 

 

 

Louis whimpered as he stared at Marcel his heart racing, “You’re my angel sent from heaven Marcel.” Louis said as he pushed short kisses to the younger boy’s lips, “I’ll treasure you always.”

 

 

“And I’ll always be here for you when you need me.” Marcel replied holding Louis close until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated.


End file.
